I Will Always Love You
by trackstarr413
Summary: When Matt makes the horrible mistake of cheating on Amy what will she do forgive him or move on as she thinks the relationship wasn't meant to be. Charactars include Matt, Amy, Trish, Jeff, Stacy, John, Randy, and Jason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or songs used in this story. **

**(A/N) This is my first fanfiction story, but my sister has been uploading for a while and she helped me. Hope you like it.**

Chapter One

"How could he do this to me I gave him everything my heart, my love, and my soul. I guess that wasn't good enough, I guess I wasn't good enough," said Amy sobbing between each word.

"That's not true Amy and you know it," said Trish in a confident manner.

"If it wasn't true why he would cheat on me with that blond bimbo, Torrie," said Amy in an aggressive tone.

"How can you say that? Matt loves you, for God sakes Amy he adores you and he may have made a big mistake but" Trish said before she was cut off by her best friend.

"But what Trish," Amy said as she started to cry harder. "He kissed her and God I know he meant it. He didn't care how much it would hurt me and to find out like this. I just can't trust him."

"Oh, Amy I'm so sorry. But this doesn't sound like Matt are you sure it was him."

"Trust me Trish, if someone had told me I wouldn't have believed it, but I saw it with my own to eyes."

"Tell me exactly what happened," Trish said on her attempt to help Amy.

"Okay. This is what I remember."

_**Back at the Arena **_

Amy had just won her match for the Women's Championship, and she was in the mood to celebrate and who else to do it with than her wonderful boyfriend Matt Hardy. Knowing he would be in the locker room getting ready to go, she headed there right after her match. Standing in front of the door to the men's locker room she heard some strange voices.

"Matt, you know you want me and I want you too."

"Torrie, don't play like that you know-"

He was suddenly cut off by Torrie's lips on his.

Amy, not feeling in the mood to celebrate anymore, opened the door to see what the hell was going on.

"Amy, it's not what it looks like," Matt said as she stood frozen in the doorway, with tears in her eyes.

"I..can't….believe…you," she said as she ran away crying.

"Wait! Amy let me explain," Matt said.

"What is there to explain? If you want blond, Barbie doll bimbos like her go for it, because I don't give a rat's ass what you do anymore. Obviously I'm not good enough, so go have fun.

"Amy, you don't understand," he said as he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't fucking touch me," she said as she slapped him across the face.

"Amy, I love you and I always will," whispered Matt.

"You should have thought of that _before_ you kissed her," said Amy before walking away.

_**End of Flashback**_

"Are you sure that's all Amy, you didn't miss or forget anything?" asked Trish.

"God damn it Trish. I told you everything I know now can you back off," yelled Amy.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to get you madder that you already are. I just wanted to help," Trish said sorrowfully.

"No, I'm sorry," said Amy. "You were trying to help and being a good friend. I shouldn't have snapped at you, you are trying to help me through this, and you deserve a huge thank you," Amy said while she hugged Trish.

"Ok, I'm really sore and I bet you are too," Trish told Amy jokingly.

"Well it depends on what you mean physically or emotionally," Amy said while she tried not to burst into tears again.

"Whatever it is we both need a good night sleep. Do you want me to stay the night?" she asked with a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"No, you should go home?"

"Are you sure because Jeff won't mind at all and I won't," she said in a convincing tone.

"Trish you know that tone never works with me," Amy said while staring at her best friend.

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying can you," said Trish trying to get Amy to smile.

"No, I can't. Besides I could use the alone time," she said with a small smile on her face."Go be with your boyfriend and don't let him slip through the cracks like I let mine," Amy admitted in a sad voice.

"Amy its-" Trish started to say before Amy cut her off.

"Trish, go home. Anything you think we need to discuss can be discussed tomorrow," said Amy

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving. Ring me so we can make plans for breakfast tomorrow," Trish said in a demanding tone.

"Bye" said Amy.

"Bye, take care." said Trish in response.

"Don't worry I will."

Amy thought to herself as she went up the stairs, I'm so lucky to have a loyal, understanding friend like Trish. She knew that she still loved Matt, but she just couldn't trust him. But not only did she know that she still loved him, but Trish knew, and worst of all Matt knew.

**(A/N) I hope you like it!! I worked really hard. Chapters 2,3+4 will be up soon and are interesting. Read to see what happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Yes I finished this chapter and it took me a while I worked on it and edited it for hours. Hope you like.**

**Chapter Two**

"Good morning," Trish said to Jeff as she woke up.

"Good morning baby," Jeff responded as he leaned over to give her a kiss.

"Have you talk to Matt lately?" asked Trish.

"No, the last time I saw him was at the arena. Why?" Jeff asked as he was wondering what was going on.

"You need to go help with your brother, now," said Trish, pulling away from Jeff.

"Why I want to stay with you. And Matt sounded fine when I spoke to him last night." stated Jeff.

"Was that before or Amy caught him cheating on her with Torrie?" Trish asked curiously.

"What!! Matt cheating on Amy, with Torrie? No way you must have gotten it mixed up." said Jeff angrily.

"Well, I thought the same thing when Amy told me," Trish said as Jeff was getting dressed.

"I got to go see what's going on. Love you," Jeff said as he was leaving.

"Love you more," Trish shouted.

"Like that's even possible," Jeff shouted back while laughing.

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

Jeff knocked on Matt's door repeatedly before letting himself in. Wow, Jeff thought as he stared at the messy room and the half empty tequila bottle. "Matt must be really torn up," he said as went up the stairs to Matt's room.

"Dude, dude! Wake up," Jeff said to Matt as he turned on the lights.

"No," screamed Matt."I want to sleep so just leave me alone."

"God, Matt how could you cheat on her? Is it like your life goal to mess everything up?" asked Jeff.

"One I didn't cheat on her and two I really don't need to be hearing this from you, seeing that you've never had a real relationship in your life. We all know Trish and you are just a huge joke.

"What like you and Amy were?" Jeff screamed back.

"You bastard!! Amy and I are not a joke!," Matt said as he punched Jeff in the face.

"Matt, I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said back there. I went way too far," Jeff said as he went to hug his brother.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said all those things. Are you okay?" said Matt.

"Yeah, I just need ice. It's not like you haven't hit me harder!" said Jeff, very jokingly. "You really should go take a shower and clean up, cause you STINK!! I'll go clean up a little downstairs," said Jeff he head down.

"Thanks, dude I don't think I'd be able to make it through this without you," said Matt.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

Matt walked down to see a spotless room and the smell of pancakes, bacon, and egg in the air. Wow, he thought to himself s he walked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Trish must have taught you to clean up really nice," Matt said to Jeff as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah, when I met her I had to start cleaning up my act," Jeff said while handing Matt a plate of pancakes. "So about Amy how could you cheat on her the girl's stunning."

"I didn't cheat on her Jeff I could never she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. It's just like three years of loving and caring for each other is gone over a stupid kiss. I can't lose her Jeff I can't live without her," Matt said as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"Matt your not gonna lose her," Jeff said as he tried to comfort his brother. "So if you didn't cheat on Amy, what happened?"

"I sat Torrie down and told her she needed to stop all the flirting, because I was in love with Amy," said Matt as he tried to remember.

"Well, that's obviously not what Amy heard," Jeff said as he stuffed a pancake into his mouth.

"No shit, Sherlock," said Matt as he hit Jeff on the head. Well, after that Torrie started saying things like you know you want me, and all that crap. I was about to tell her to stop when Amy walked in and saw her kissing me. Amy ran out, I ran after her, she said things she didn't mean, and last but not least slapped me right across the face.

"Ouch!!" said Jeff. "Is that how you got that red mark across your face?" asked Jeff.

"Yeah, and the weird thing is that I have gotten tomb-stoned, choke-slammed, and so many other thing, but nothing has ever hurt as much as that slap did," said Matt.

"Well, you want to know what I think?" asked Jeff as he sat in the couch.

"No duh, I want to know what you think would I be sitting here asking you if I didn't," screamed Matt.

"Okay. Calm down." Jeff said. "I think you need to go out there and fight for your girl, probe to her you love her. You have to do whatever it takes, throw pebbles at her window, make her dinner, write her a love song, send her flowers-

"Jeff, I get the point," Matt said as Jeff was going to continue. "But, the only problem is how am I supposed to do all those things if she won't talk to me or let me explain."

"With our help," said John, Randy, Chris, and Adam as they walked into the house.

"Does the whole WWE know?" Matt asked as he stared at them.

"I had to call in for backup," said Jeff.

"But, yes. Mostly everyone in the WWE knows I mean Torrie has a big mouth," said John.

"I am completely screwed," Said Matt with no hope.

"Dude, you are not screwed. You just got to prove to Amy that you love her," said Chris.

"Easy, for you to say. The chances of that happening are like zero to one," said Matt.

"Have a little hope will you. Even if the chances are one in a million you and Amy are such a special couple that the whole world would probably help you," said Randy.

"Now, get off your ass and help us get your girl back," said Jeff as he hit Matt.

"What was that for," Matt said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"I had to get you back for hitting me on the head," Jeff said jokingly.

"Thanks guys. This really means a lot," said Matt.

**(A/N) Hope you liked it. Keep reading to see what happens. Please review. **


End file.
